Shadow Eevee
by Sakuracharm
Summary: She was created to help a twisted man's sinister plan become reality. But when she escapes from the research lab and there's nothing left to stop her from unleashing chaos, what will happen to the world? And can anyone stop her?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I got a sudden urge to write a Pokémon fic. I'm currently facing a writer's block for my **_**Legend of Zelda **_**story that just won't go away, and I'm slowly working on my **_**Tales of Symphonia**_** story... I just have to play the game again. So, this will fill in my time, I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't only anything but my original characters. **

**Prologue – Experiment 57-00EV **

Located in the Orange Archipelago region, Cleopatra Island nuzzled itself in the blue-green waters of the oceans. On the sandy white beaches, few of the wild Pokémon frolicked there carefree and at ease. The Poliwags and their older counter-parts, Poliwraths, splashed in the clear, cool water and rolled about in the fine grains of the sand. Food stands and souvenir shops lined the populated area, ready to greet the tourists who travelled from the main land. With no actual hotels there, the shop clerks and vacation goers left at night with the last fairy leaving the island to rest in peace.

It wasn't as deserted as it seemed at night however. It was passed the thick overgrown of the vegetation, and the crowded paths of the exotic trees that a mountain stood, land marking the area. At the base was a small clearing were no grass or trees grew, the ground was bare save for the fertile soil. Upon closer inspection a large boulder was dislodged from the mountain and as the rays from the midnight moon struck it, it lazily began to roll to the side revealing a dark cave.

The inside of the mountain was far from primitive. The walls were coated in thick titanium, as were the floors. Cameras were placed every twenty feet, and before every door was a swipe card pad or retina scan depending on what the room contained. The halls were maze-like, each leading to different wings and research areas of the complex facility. Towards the middle of the mountain, the hallways stopped. They all led to a large circular room, and elevator built in the middle of it. An access pin, a retina scan and a swipe card were needed to activate it. The elevator itself lead down into the depths of the island, the most secret parts of the lab. Walking down another narrow hall a set of heavy steel doors blocked any further progression. There was no lock here, a simple push lead into a large room lined with multiple cages ranging in size. An operating table complete with restraints and a set of medical tools a small table next to it were located off to the side, a bright light shining down on it.

A male dressed in a white lab coat stood in front a lone cage, a clipboard in his grasp and dark goggles covering his eyes. Behind him, a female stood wearing the most obscene clothing. Black combat boots, red and black stockings, a black tutu and a red-laced black corset to match. Wearing a pair of black gloves and a pendant clasped around her neck, her blue hair was tied into pigtail, her lips a ruby red and graced with a smile.

"Take her out; I want to see her up close." Her voice had a seductive, icy tone. Something sadistic and menacing rang in the air as she spoke.

Complying with the order, the scientist placed the clipboard down and pulled on a pair of thick gloves and began locking the heavily set locks. He then proceeded to pull open the bulletproof glass, sliding it to the side. Gingerly, he pulled out the sedated Pokémon. Her fur was ebony black, save for her collar and the tip of her tail which were metallic silver. Her little body stayed limp in his grasp as he walked to the operating table and laid her on her stomach, a single strap being buckled across her back. Her head resting of her forepaws she lazily opened her eyes, crimson gems looking around as she yawned, showing off her elongated sharpened fangs.

"Magnificent." The female cooed as she reached out and fingered the creature's long ears. "A success?"

"Completely." The male answered. "She's capable of mastering all the element attacks of her evolutions, she possesses superior healing ability, and is ageless. Her heart is completely closed off, absolutely emotionless." He forced open her mouth. "When threatened, her saliva becomes venomous, capable of killing a Snorlax within a 15 minute period in one bite." He withdrew his hand from her mouth, the female continuing to play with her ears.

"Mating?"

"We're still doing tests, but it appears her reproductive organs are functional."

"Aren't you just a gorgeous one 57?" She trailed her fingers along her cheek, and then began scratching beneath her chin.

"Ma'am, she's starting to awaken. She's need to be placed back in the holding cell."

The woman glanced up at him, her brown hues cold. "Very well." She stood and walked towards the door. "Insure she is ready by next week, Master wishes his plans to commence as soon as possible."

The female walked down the narrow hall and stepped into the elevator. She pulled her cell phone that was nuzzled between her corset and her breasts. Upon the elevator door opening, she stepped into the main alley and walked towards the entrance, pressing a number of her speed dial.

"Things are on schedule, it won't be long until she's perfected." She told the person who answered. She stepped into the helicopter taking her seat. "Of course... I will return here in a week's time to pick up the specimen... You will be most pleased." She closed the phone as the roar of the helicopter engine began. Her hands buckling herself in and slipped on a pair of headphones, her lips holding a sinister smile.

As she left the room, the scientist sighed and unbuckled the restraint. "Time to-" He stopped and pulled at her lithe body, but he couldn't lift her. The Eevee's claws were dug into the steel, a growl vibrating through her. The male didn't have time to react, her hard tail hitting him across the face. The male falling to the ground unconscious, the little creature snarled as she leapt off the table into the puddle of blood that was seeping from his head.

57-00EV peered around at the cages, before opening her mouth. A ball of orange energy began to form on her tongue, growing until it was much larger then herself. Energy beams shot out in all directions breaking open each of the cage locks before she unleashed the full blast which disintegrated the steel door. The alarms began then, and the power shut off, the only light coming from the emergency power.

The mutated Pokémon stumbled out of the cages; most wouldn't live much longer, the price they paid for her perfect. The Eevee's tail swayed back as forth, speaking telepathically to them. '_Do what you like. If I was you, I'd exact my revenge before my last breath was drawn.' _

The Eevee bounded off down the hallway, tackling her way through a vent. The experiments that could still walk followed after her, most of the little in size such as Pichu, and Vulpix. Some had their colour altered, other their element type. Some suffered the loss of limbs, others the loss of any reasoning. Some even had abnormalities, deformed wings, horns where there shouldn't be or the face stretched and disfigured missing eyes or noses.

The ones who weren't too bad off easily crawled their way up to the first level of the building, with all the intention to take her advice and unleash their wrath on the scrambling humans. 57-00EV however bolted for the door knowing it wouldn't be long until the research lab would crumble. Her brethren would deal with the psychotic beings and ensure their deaths; she had no time to busy herself with such affairs.

She pounced on a fleeing researcher as she broke out into the open air of the island. Her teeth were bared as her claws ripped into his chest. She seemed to be enjoying the screams of agony as she continued her work, careful not the kill him. Her crimson hues gleamed in the moonlight as she looked up, watching a helicopter take off for the island, heading west. She might have cursed if she knew for sure who was boarded on it, but there was no time to ponder that now. Biting into the researcher's neck cutting her fun short, she would let her poison finish the job. Reluctantly she ran into the vegetation, crawling beneath the bushes, the ground shaking with an explosion seconds later.

Her fur blended in with the shadows and her crimson hues glowed faintly giving her some light. With no idea where she was going, she soon found herself before a nest of Poliwag. She tail swaying, she quietly crept close enough to press her nose against one. Focusing, she gently prodded his thoughts ignoring the innocent useless ones. A vision of a large boat letting off and picking up people before sailing off into the sea caught her attention. It became very clear that she would have to wait until morning.

Crawling away from the nest she walked her way towards the beach, setting underneath the cover of the thick leaves. She decided not to sleep that night, her optics ever watching of her new surroundings. Her only intention for the time being was to get off the island; the destruction every nerve in her body yearned for would have to wait until then.

**A/N: Tada! Please review and tell me your thoughts. Continue? Not continue??**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this chapter will be a look into the cute... innocent... Eevee's mind and look at the human protagonist. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and yeah... **

**Chapter 1 – Chaos **

The sound of the ferry bell brought the little creature from her thoughts on her grumbling stomach. The pings of hunger pains were beginning to annoy her far past what she could tolerate. Her crimson optics lazily glanced around identifying each being the walked down the boarding ramp. A female with a Ninetails and two males followed by a Hitmontop and a Houndour respectively were some of the last people to leave the boat.

Shaking out the leaves from her fur, 57 crawled out from under the bush into the open area of the beach. Her paws barely sank into the soft sand as she walked, the heat it contained not bothering her. Passing the little Poliwags, she recognized them as the ones from late last night. They all played in the small little group, only one lingering back from the rest. It looked depressed and his eyes expressed a level of pain. The Eevee stopped and watched him with a small level of curiosity; it seemed that it had gotten a glimpse into her mind when she touched him. She observed as the Poliwag waddled closer to the water with slight hesitation, the others moving to greet him. When they got close, he would swat them away with his tail, or hit them with a blast of water.

She then watched as most if not all the trainers stopped and stared at the odd behaviour. Her acute hearing picked up on everything they were saying; it seemed they weren't interested in the wild Poliwag at all.

"What is that?"

"Someone dyed her fur?"

"Look at those eyes... Creepy."

The Eevee twitched in irritation; she'd give them an actual reason to talk about her. Her tail swept along the ground creating a small cloud of small with a certain grace. As expected, they all watched, curious as to what she was doing. 57 chuckled to herself as she opened her mouth as it she was about to yawn, her fangs gleaming as a ball of orange and red flames danced along her tongue.

"Sh-She's about to use fire blast!" She heard a girl exclaimed in panic.

"Impossible!"

The genetically altered Pokémon only stood in response, her hind legs digging into the sand as the ball of flames grew larger and larger. Taking the formation of a star, she released the fiery blast at the concession stands. The wood went up in flames and spread towards the forest area in angered lashes.

57 turned to watch the male with the Hitmontop spring into action. The male was in his early 20's, his hair was blonde and slicked back with gel, and he wore khaki shorts and a white wife beater.

"Hitmontop, use triple kick!" His voice commanded as the upside Pokémon advanced on her quickly. His legs outstretched as the spike on his head cut through the sand with ease.

The shadow Pokémon sat there looking out at the approaching Hitmontop with mock amusement as a faint purple light surrounded her body. She sat back down as the spinning top Pokémon came to a halt and was shot into the sky. 57 walked towards the trainer, her back slightly arched downward as she licked at her maw hungrily.

His eyes wide, he turned and ran for the boat; and she let him run finding it all too amusing. Her tail curled upward and her hips wiggled as she lowered herself to the ground ready to pounce, you'd think the little creature was just being playful. Using her agility, she tackled the man into to sand, his body skidding to the water's edge. The waves reached far past his body, submerging his head every few seconds. The fine sand grains that stuck and clotted his throat muffled his cries as she began to dig through his side, her psychic ability holding him still as her claws dug. The tearing skin sent shivers along her spine as she made careful and precise cuts, ripping apart each layer of skin and muscle tissue. With his soft flesh torn open wide, his blood poured out onto to sand, turning the pure white colour of the beach to the crimson colour of her own dark optics. She stopped her assault momentarily to shove and nuzzle her nose into his gaping wound. Her tongue pushed aside the fatty tissue and her teeth took hold of the human's intestine severing it from away binds his body had on it. Grunting savagely, she pulled and began to walk backward, unravelling the lengthy organ into the sand.

Her tongue licking at the raw meat she briefly forgot about the only civilians as she started to chew on the fragile organ remembering how hungry she had been prior to the gruesome event. It wasn't until a blood curdling cry met her ears that she dropped the intestine as she again twitched it irritation. She turned her head and lazily watched as the tourists took off down the beach, only moving when a twitch in the sand caught her attention.

The Hitmontop groaned as she shadowed passed over his face, his trainer's blood dripping onto his cheek. _Do not fear._ Her voice echoed in his head as she trailed her little tongue along his cheek. _Your trainer's death was not for nothing. _The larger Pokémon couldn't move, nor did he dare to as the Eevee continued to trail her rough tongue along his skin. Down his jaw, along his exposed neck, her teeth nipped gently at the vital vein in his throat, the shudder she caused him only thrilling her more. _Do you wish to know what I am going to do with you?_ She asked, as she returned to licking his face her paws on his shoulders. When he didn't answer, she extended her bloodied claws into his flesh, causing him to cry out in pain. _I do not like being ignored._

'Please... Let go.' The Hitmontop pleaded and surprisingly, she complied.

57 hopped off his body, and took control of the organ she had previous dislodged from the now deceased human. _A fitting end, I think._ She thought to him before the purple glowing organ began wrapping itself around the Hitmontop's neck, the excess of it being shoved into his gasping mouth and slithered down his throat.

Not waiting to even saviour the death cries, she hopped on the fairy which was about to depart. It appeared the captain hadn't noticed a thing, as he spends his time reading the island no longer exciting or interesting. She sat on the deck open, licking at her fur to rid the blood that was smeared into it. Her ears were perked to the wind, her crimson orbs settling on the faint outland of main continent. She noted to herself that she'd have to be careful, her creators would be looking for her, and so would the vengeful human species.

* * *

Stacking the medicine boxes in the storage room, a boy sighed as he looked around. The room was a mess. A patient at the Pokémon centre had gotten loose and found its way into the storage room and destroyed everything in its confusion. An irritable sigh left his lips as he picked up another box sliding it onto the shift. Picking up a Sharpie, he wrote the contents on the side of it.

"You can call it a day. You've done a great job, Runen." Nurse Joy popped her head into the room, smiling at the boy.

"Sure thing Nurse Joy." The boy, Runen, answered.

He was around the age of 19, in training to be a Pokémon breeder. His hair was a light, sandy brown, a natural messy/spiked look to it. His skin which was normally a pale white was slightly tanned as he spent most of his free time out on the beaches studying the wild life. His emerald optics trailed over the now properly labelled boxes, the only thing left was to clean up the garbage that littered the ground.

"Tomorrow." He told him himself as he stepped out of the dimly lit supply room into the cheerful halls of the Pokémon centre. He smiled down at one of the nurse Pokémon as he passed through the heavy staff doors into the main room. They were more populated than usual; it was the time of year people left their lives to come here to vacation. Even now, in the early afternoon, it was busy.

Runen yawned as he punched out, and weaved his way to the entrance doors. It was a beautiful day as per usual in Porta Vista. The ocean and crowded beaches could be seen from where he stood, passed the towering hotel buildings. He had no interest of going there today however, exhausted from his 16 hour shift. The locals around greeted him as he walked along the street, though he barely gave them notice as he tried to remember what he needed to buy.

The store he entered was small and local, nuzzled between the commercial buildings. Inside, he felt even more lost as he racked his brain trying to remember what his mother wanted.

"Runen!" The cashier there, called him over. She was an older lady, a friend of the family and the sole owner of the grocery store. He smiled as he noticed the bags she had. "Your mother called me. She was worried you'd forget half the list, so I've gotten you the items she asked for."

Runen blushed, as he handed over the money. "Thanks, Mrs. Summerfeild." He picked out the bags. "I'll see you next week." Giving a short wave, he left the store, stumbling a bit as he yawned.

"You be careful not to break the eggs!" He heard her call out as the doors closed.

He walked the rest of the way home along the old sidewalks made of dirt and gravel. His house was part of the original layout before Porta Vista became so popular. Entering the residential area, it was apparent of how old the town really was. The houses weren't grand, but held a heritage characteristic in their design. His home was in located in the midst of the winding street, a two-story red bricked house with a willow tree that towered over the home in the backyard. There was no car in the driveway; his mother must have left for work early.

Unlocking the door, his sighed happily as the wave of cool air hit him. Kicking his shoes off, he put the grocery bags on the counter, his mother's Furret immediately investigating it. "Hungry?" He laughed softly as he reached into the cupboard.

The domesticated ferret Pokémon jumped off the counter, and sat in front of her dish, waiting for the human to pour her his homemade food. Her nose was already in the bowl as his poured to pellets into the dish, biting at the food greedily.

"Don't choke now." Runen smiled faintly as he put away the groceries and trekked up the stairs. Glancing at the clock, it read 2:30pm; the number caused him to groan as he collapsed on the bed, he'd shower when he awoke. He fell asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow, the Furret joining him a few minutes later. Fond of him, she curled up at his head falling asleep with him.

**A/N: There will be more of him later. Lol Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Umm... Adult content in this one, so don't read if it bothers you.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... If I did would I really be writing? Okay, yes I would but that isn't the point.**

**Chapter 2 - Run**

The early afternoon sun was shining brightly in the Orange Archipelago despite the horrific events that took place that morning. Large fluffy clouds were illustrated in the blue skies giving a unique characteristic the region always held. Pelipper and Wingull flocked the skies, singing in a harmony as they soared passed the clouds, a few dipping close to the ocean's surface where they were met by the gentle splash of the ocean Pokémon. The sound of the happy chirps and the jubilant responses floated to all parts of the main island and then even to the surrounding smaller ones.

The captain was whistling to himself, his Tangela sleeping in the far corner of the room. Down below the deck, the hosts and hostesses were talking and having lunch after all there were no customers to attend to. Even lower, in the bowels on the ferry, few maintenance workers checking over the gauges and gears whilst sipping coffee.

The creature yawned lazily as she stretched out her lithe form in a feline fashion. Her paws were rested on the edge of the boat, her head ducked under the railing. Fascinated, her crimson hues were trained on the water watching as the waves crashed into the bleached sidings; the water crawling up the detailed sides. The sea foam stayed attached to the decorative boat, framing the portholes, and soon she found herself wondering what it would taste like.

The phrase '_curiosity killed the cat_' might have come to mind if someone had taught it to her, but she knew no such fear. Lifting her body up and over the rail, she gracefully launched herself from the ferry into the blue-green sea water. The water hit 57 with a surprising wall of cold causing a wave of shock to ripple through her body. She struggled a bit, flailing her way to the surface again once she got her limbs back under her control. Her long ears twitched in an effort to rid the water from them as she poked her nose passed the oceans thin surface. The harsh taste of salt left her regretting her decision, as she found that the boat already too far away to swim to.

A low growl left her throat as again as she treaded the water as she thought for a moment, then deciding to open her mouth. Her body temperature instantly cooled as a ball of ice rolled along to the tip of her tongue. Her form was propelled backward as the energy left her body, the stream shooting off into the distance of the main land, leaving a trail of ice in its wake. With a small grunt, she climbed her way up onto the ice trail as shook out her shadow toned fur, ridding the beads of salt water from her coat. Her crimson eyes scouted the temporary bridge before her, before travelling down the ice path in a brisk trot.

The little creature caught up to ferry rather quickly and walked along side it for a long moment. She examined the algae that were attached to the sides of the boat, and then the viewports along the lower levels of the ferry, signifying that there were cabins, or at least there were. Running a little ahead, she took a firm stance and lowered her head. A low growl echoed through her body as energy pent up within her as she leapt at the little round windows in a half tackle, rolling along the room floor over a layer of newly broken glass.

57 snorted as she shook the glass from her thick coat, unharmed from the whole stunt. Her long, slender ears perked up, hearing the sounds of the crew on the other side of the door. Her little tongue slid over her sharpened teeth as she took a seat on the hardwood floor; her hind leg coming forward and her head tilting to the side so she could scratch at it. She would wait until they reached the island, she decided wanting to avoid having another accident. She instead wiggled her form beneath a cabinet and waiting for the vessel to come to a stop.

* * *

"What do you mean by... You lost her?"

The female whom the voice spoke to was one of blue hair and wore entertainer clothing; the very same girl who had visited the facility the night before. "I, I don't know how this could have happened, everything was fine last night. I went in, reviewed her physical, and personally inspected her. When I left she was still asleep. That useless scientist must have-"

"Enough!" The profound voice sounded from the shadows, clearly irritated. "Send a team to the main island at once, she'll be looking for food. Don't come back here unless you have her. Get out of my sight."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." She made a swift exit from the conference room and into the hideout corridors. Sliding her fingers down the front of her corset she retrieved her cell phone and began the long route back to the front of the building. Her heels clicked loudly in the sterile hallway and her bright cobalt eyes peered through the transparent walls at the working scientists as she spoke into her phone. She was soon joined by a male dressed similar to her.

His hair was a vivid scarlet colour, his optics a sharp hazel and his skin darkly tanned. "Do they have her location?" He questioned and he fixed the white and black mask that covered half his face.

"No, the transmitter was destroyed along with the lab."

"Any files?"

"Just what they have sent us, anything else they may have discovered has been destroyed as well."

"How bothersome." The male concluded as he pressed his white gloved finger to his black painted lips. "I heard she was gorgeous."

The female snorted. "She is powerful, she has the genetic key!" She kicked at one of the glass walls as they waited for an elevator; her cheeks flushed red with anger. "All that work and time, wasted now!"

"Easy there Melody, she's probably heading to the main land." He admired her fluttered face before pushing her into the elevator. Pressing one of the two buttons he waited for the doors to close to turn and push her into the reflective walls his hands pinning her against the partition. "I'll help you get the little rat." He whispered into her ear as he slid his fingers down the lacing of her corset.

Melody smiled, pressing her lips against his; the part not shielded by his mask. Her fingers entangled themselves in silky red hair as she squirmed her form up the mirrored wall of the elevator to wrap her legs around his waist. "You should help me with other things first, Dice." She whispered to him as she flicked her tongue along the rim of his ear, her hands finding their way to the belt of his pants, unbuckling it.

"Gladly." Dice mumbled in a husky voice as he slid his hands up her thighs past the hem of Melody's tutu. His fingers rubbed against the damp spot of her lace panties earning him a groan from the girl. "Getting hot while talking to the Director I see." He chuckled as he pressed harder against the garment, his finger stroking and flicking her clit. He pressed his lips against hers as the elevator stopped on their floor; his finger slipping into her moist opening. His finger curled and pressed against her inner walls stretching the slick orifice as he inserted another finger into her.

"Dice..." She moaned against his lips. "The door." She breathed as her fingers moved to his pants, tugging the zipper down, her fingers brushing against the fabric that the covered his hardened member.

"Let them watch." He muttered as slipped his fingers from her body, adjusting her legs in the same motion. He smiled as he felt her hand grip at his shoulders in anticipation, her hips squirming and grinding against his hand. "Patience." The male trainer smirked, rubbing the tip of his cock along her slit in a teasing manner only pushing him into her as she whimpered.

Melody, shivered in pleasure as she felt him slowly press his full length into her, his hands grabbing onto her hips to hold her there as he began to thrust into her little frame. Her fingers entwined themselves in the man's hair as she grunted, urging him to move faster. Her eyes opened for a brief moment to catch the peering, perverted glances of the scientists. "Dice..." She moaned his name again as she tugged at his hair. "Harder... Please." She could hear her normally strong voice whimper in pleasure at his actions, it angered her that he could cripple her so easily.

Dice grunted, as he slammed into her body as hard as he could, his eyes trained on her chest as it jolted with each thrust. He glanced up at her face to observe the moment of ecstasy of her stunning features as he felt her muscles begin to convulse and pulse against his own throbbing muscle. Feeling her body tense before relaxing fully in his arms, he gave her one last thrust before reaching his own climax, spilling his cum along her lace panties and inner thighs.

The male smirked as he let her slid down the mirror to her bottom as her zipped up his pant zipper and adjusted his clothes. "I'll go get her, take the day off." He chuckled as he walked from the elevator through its still open doors. He turned to give her one last wink before disappearing down another corridor.

Melody looked up from her suggestive position on the floor, a small glare on her features. "What?" She hissed to the scientists still standing there. Slowly, she rose to her feet and adjusted her tutu before walking from the elevator, the translucent liquid gleaming in the bright lights of the lab as it trickled down her thigh. "And clean up that elevator." She muttered as she stepped into another elevator taking it up to the highest floor; the residential rooms.

* * *

Realising the gently rocking of the boat stop, 57 perked her ears up listening to the laughing and conversations of the people now boarding the ferry. Crawling from beneath the furniture, she climbed her way up to the window she originally broke through. Her crimson hues gleamed as looked out at the white sandy beaches, and then traced the large structures of the town's building line. She leapt from the window to the short distance of the crowded dock. It was almost immediately that the crowd parted out of her way, staring down at her strangeness.

57 flicked her tail across the wooden pier as she looked up at them with a strange peer, wondering briefly if she really looked that different. She then watched a child leave her mother's side to come next to her and place her hand on top of her head. She found herself beginning to purr as she sat down on the wood allowing the child to scratch at her ears and running her little fingers through her ebony coat.

"Mommy, Mommy can we keep her?!" The little girl asked in an excited voice. "She's so sweet and cuddly and –"

"I'm sorry little girl. She happens to belong to me." Came a masculine voice out of the mass, and soon the crowd parted revealing a half masked man. His hands were pushed into the pockets of a silver trench coat, a smile on half of his mouth, the other half painted in a permanent frown. Behind him stood two men dressed all in black, Pokéballs ready at their sides. "Now come back to Daddy 57, we have a lot of training to do."

The mutant Eevee's eyes flared, her fur standing on end as she moved away backing into the crowd. She watched as the child stood and out spread her arms, a determine look of her innocent face. "No! She doesn't like you." She yelled at Dice looking about ready to throw a temper tantrum right there. 57 didn't waste such a distraction. She turning and took off down the beach, kicking up little sand as she ran.

"Little girl, where is your mommy?" Dice questioned as removed one of his hands from a pocket, rolling a Pokéball between his fingers. The males behind him freed the beasts from their chambers, a Tyrogue and an Ariados releasing onto the deck.

A younger woman with blonde hair stepped out from the crowd taking hold of the little girl in a tight embrace. "Excuse her, she didn't know that Pokémon belonged to you."

Dice simply smiled as he threw the Pokéball into the air releasing an elegant Skarmory into the air. "Find her. Dead or alive I don't care, just find her."

A loud screech that ripped through the sky is what caught 57's attention again. Daring a glance behind her, she saw the enemy Pokémon gaining on her quickly, the Skarmory closest to her. Burying her feet in the sand as she neared the boardwalk, a stream of fire left her mouth and shot into the sky aimed at the steel bird. She didn't wait to see the bird dance gracefully out of its way; she only turned and kept running, ducking her way beneath cars and into an alley. Pressing herself against the shadows, she waited for the Skarmory to pass over head to break out into a sprint again narrowing missing a string shot from the Ariados who had caught up.

Risking moving into the streets again, she weaved her tiny form through the people, who at didn't seem to notice her. Their self absorbed ways giving her a bit of extra cover as they blocked the Ariados and Tyrogue's path to her. It was only when she could no longer hear steel slicing through wind behind her that she slowed her steps and dared to look back. She found that the bird Pokémon was circling around the main city, calling out in frustration, and the other Pokémon nowhere in sight behind her. Taking around look around, she found she had run into the residential part of the tourist city. A lot of the houses looked the same, most where spread out over a few good acres of land; it would make a good hiding place for the time being.

57 licked at her nose before travelling down the road searching a smell that didn't belong in the air, indicating that there was an open window. Her tail swept along the ground as she stopped in front of a brick house. The building was two-stories high covered with gray brick and modern windows. There was a deck, and flower beds along the pathway towards it that were well maintained. 57 trotted towards the back of the house squeezing beneath the wooden fence that blocked the view of the backyard. There she found a little jungle gym and more flower beds. She saw that there was a deep pond closer to the house which housed a few Goldeen. Rose vines grew up the side of the home; they were white and red, just beginning to bloom. Patio furniture littered the stone patio; the large shade umbrella folded up and leaned next to the door. Further inspect lead 57 to find what she was looking for, a small hole in the back door made for cats or dogs to exit and enter at their own will.

Hearing no movement or talking, she climbed through the small door into the kitchen of the home immediately crawling on her belly towards the water bowl set there. Sniffing at the bowl she hesitantly moved closer sitting on her hind legs and drank from it, purring a little as it calmed her dry throat. Another screech from the Skarmory ripped through the air causing her fur to stand on end and jump away from the bowl. 57 dashed into the living room and crawled her way beneath the leather couch that was place by the window there and stilled her form. Her ears prodded the bottom of the sofa, her paws over her muzzle and her tail was swept around her form as she laid there quietly waiting for the area to be safe for her to move again.

Upstairs the boy, Runen turned in his sleep, the screech not so much as making him twitch. The Furret curled up at the end of his bed perked her head up for a brief moment, her large eyes peering lazily around before curling herself into a loose ball falling back into slumber, unaware of their guest downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it. I hoped you enjoyed! Excuse any grammar or spelling errors I may have missed.**

**Kitty.**


End file.
